Sesshomaru and the Forgiving Soul
by LadyCongree
Summary: What happens when a certain demon lord has an unexpected change of heart. Can they survive the encounter or will they fall trying?
1. Prolouge

**Sesshomaru and the Forgiving Soul**

**Prologue:**

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm 20 years old and live in the feudal era of Japan with my friends Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo. I'm human but not everyone in my group is. Inuyasha is a half-demon or hanyou. He is the son of the former Western Lord Inu no Taishou. He can be a real hard head about some things but he can also be a loyal friend. He wears this kimono that is made from the fur of the fire rat and is nearly indestructible. I can't count how many times I've been protected by it. Oh yeah, Inuyasha is my protector in this era. His sword is the Tetsusaiga, a powerful sword passed down to him by his father. It doesn't really look as though it would be able to protect much but the rusty sword transforms into one of the most powerful swords in Japan.

Shippo is my son. He is a Fox demon kit that was left orphaned when his parents were attacked and killed by the Thunder Brothers 5 years ago. He is starting to grow and I can no longer carry him around like I used to. I worry for him though. With me not being a demon his skills have not improved. I wonder if he will ever get trained properly. My sister Sango offered to teach him basic swords play and they are coming along great but time will tell. Sango is my best friend. She is not my blood sister but I still feel as though we are close enough to be sisters. She is a great taijiya or demon slayer. But she is the last of her kind. Her village was wiped out by an evil hanyou. Her family and everyone died and now she is the only slayer left alive. Her only companion now is Kirara, a fire neko.

Miroku is a dear friend but a bit of a hentai. He is a Houshi or priest and has a cursed right hand that as a Kazaana or Wind Tunnel on it. His only fault it that he is a womanizer and gropes women's butts and then ask any girl he sees to bare his children. Miroku's father died of his own Kazaana when Miroku was young. Now though Miroku is rid of his own curse he still travels with our group.

Me? I'm not from this era. I'm a miko, or priestess, from 500 years into the future. I am the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo. She and Inuyasha had loved each other dearly when she was taken from him. She was the protector of the Jewel of four souls 50 years before I appeared though the well. The Jewel of Four Souls, or the Shikon no Tama, is a powerful jewel that was created by the battle of the great miko, Midoriko and a powerful youkai, or demon, Magatsuhi. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized Magatsuhi's spirit and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Kikyo was killed protecting the Jewel and her body was burned with the jewel to protect it from falling into the wrong hands. Five years ago I was pulled into an old well by a demon who wanted the Shikon jewel that was inside my body. I was able to get away from the demon but others continued to come for it. When a crow youkai took the jewel I shot an arrow at it and pierced the jewel causing it to shatter and spread all over Japan. Now my friends and I search for the missing pieces of the Shikon jewel.

I was not surprised after our final battle with a hanyou named Naraku that our journey was not over yet. The mostly completed jewel was again shattered and we search once more for the missing pieces of the Jewel. With Kikyo back in the picture again we are straining to find the shards before she herself does. I didn't know that when I woke up this morning I didn't know that my life would be changing forever. And so our day started out pretty normal…


	2. Chapter 1: Helping Rin and the New Kimon

**Chapter 1: Helping Rin and the New Kimono**

"Is Inuyasha back from getting water yet?" Kagome hurried around the camp site gathering the necessary things to cook breakfast for the group. Sango and Miroku were sitting nearby watching the miko dance around like she does every morning. Shippo was sitting in the taijiya's lap. Inuyasha walked slowly through the trees with the water bottles filled with clean water. He seemed a bit down and his eyes said he was deep in thought. Ever since the final battle with Naraku Inuyasha has not seen Kikyo or her soul collectors. He misses her dearly and wants for her to be brought back to life for good once the Jewel is collected and once more whole. Kagome shook her head at her childhood crush.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Kagome said happily, trying to ease the mood.

"Keh." Inuyasha could be so withdrawn sometimes. Kagome shook her head again and returned to preparing the food. After breakfast they began to break down the camp site ready to move on. Kagome felt a strange aura brush against her own before retreating again. Calmly she sat down and began to meditate. She pushed her own aura out trying to locate that touch again. Finding nothing she pulled herself out of her trance and got up.

"Kagome? What is wrong?" The houshi had been watching her for a few minutes.

"Gomen, it was nothing. I thought I felt something but I cannot find it now." Miroku nodded and went back to packing things.

"Keh. Let's get moving." Inuyasha took up the lead and we all fell into place behind him. Kagome was deep in thought as she tried to place that familiar aura but could not remember where she had felt it before. They traveled all morning with no signs of the fragments they sought.

"There is a village up ahead. We should stop there for a lunch break." The houshi nodded up the path. Everyone agreed. As they approached the village the strange aura once again made itself know to her with a curious brush against her own. Immediately she pushed her aura back against it, testing it. The aura flared quickly and then retreated. Kagome sent her aura after it trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. She heard a small chuckle ring in her ears before the aura was gone completely.

"Well that was interesting," She mumbled to herself. The village was in sight now and it seemed that everyone was centered on the middle of the village waiting for someone. Kagome walked ahead of the group to the gathering. "Excuse me. Who are you waiting for?" The village elder turned to her and bowed deeply.

"You grace us with your presence, miko. I am Kirio, the leader of this small village. We are waiting for our lord to pick up his charge that has been staying with us. I am afraid though she has come down with a cold and do not want his wraith to fall upon our town."

"Oh, well might I see her? Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Kirio smiled and bowed again gesturing toward the center of the mass of people. Kagome turned to her friends. "Come on guys' maybe we can talk to this lord and see if there are any rumors about the Shikon Shards around here." The group nodded and followed Kagome through the throng of people. Once she reached the center she was assaulted with a small flying form.

"Kagome-chan! You came to see Rin! Rin is so happy that you are here." Her small face was flushed and she felt hot to the touch even through the kimono she was wearing.

"Rin! I did not know that you were the one the village was looking after. You feel warm, are you sick?" Rin blushed and looked down.

"Rin thinks that she has a cold but doesn't want to worry anyone. M'lord is coming back today to get Rin." Kagome smiled at the child at her feet.

"Well let's see if was can't get you to feel better before he gets here." Rin grinned up at Kagome.

"Why do we need to stop here and take care of the bastards ward? We have things that we need to do. The Shikon Shards are not going to find themselves." Inuyasha growled at Kagome and the little girl.

"Inuyasha-sama, I am sorry. You do not need to stop and help Rin. Rin will be fine." Rin looked down at the ground and played in the dirt with her toe. Kagome looked sadly down at the little girl before turning her glare on the hanyou.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said in the sweetest voice she could. Inuyasha's puppy ears flattened against his head as he took a step away from the scary miko. "Osuwari." Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground by the prayer bead around his neck. A nice size Inuyasha size crater now took residence upon the ground. The town's people backed away from the hole. Kagome turned back to Rin with a smile. She was looking down at Inuyasha with a confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha-sama, does that hurt when Kagome-chan makes you 'sit'?" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha winced a little at the sound of the s-i-t word.

"I believe that it does Rin. Come on we'll go over to that stream and see if I can't get you to feel better." Kagome took Rin's hand and lead her down to the stream. Taking off her backpack she started to filter through the contents. "Oh, it looks like I'm out of my medicine. Oh, well, I'll just have to make something for you." Kagome looked up at the girl and smiled. Kagome looked around and spotted just the herbs she was looking for. After collecting all the herbs that she needed she made a small fire. Kagome took out a tea kettle and got some fresh water from the stream to start boiling.

"What is Kagome-chan doing?" Kagome smiled up at the little girl.

"I'm making a tea that will help to get rid of your fever." Kagome took several of the leaves she had gotten and broke them in half placing them at the bottom of a cup. Once the water began to boil she poured some into the cup and watched at the water began to change colors from a clear to a murky brown. Nodding the miko put the tea down and placed the kettle back on the fire. Placing her heads gently over the cup she began to think of getting rid of the child's fever and the cup glowed a light blue for a few moments and then stopped. The miko handed the cup to Rin.

"Here, drink this and your fever should go away." Rin looked down at the cup for a few minutes before taking a small sip. Her eyes got really wide as she drank more of the sweet tea.

"Kagome-chan, this is great. Is it really going to make me feel better?" Kagome nodded at the little girl. Suddenly Kagome remember a present that she had bought for the little girl shortly after the finale battle with Naraku.

"Rin come here for a moment." Rin got up and went over to the miko who was starting to pull things out of her bag and set them aside. When she pulled out a small red box she turned once more to the little girl. "Here, this is for you." Kagome handed the box to the little girl.

"Kagome-chan bought Rin a present?" Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared down at the box in her hands. "No one ever bought me a present before. Arigato Kagome-chan." Rin slowly lifted the top off the box and was greeted by the most beautiful thing the little girl had ever seen. A small kimono rested in the box, just the right size for the young girl. It was two layered and the under layer was a vibrant white while the outer layer was a navy blue with a great dog stitched onto the back in front of a crescent moon. The obi was also white. Rin launched herself at Kagome with tears running down her face.

"Arigato Kagome-chan! Rin loves the kimono you got for her. Can I wear it now! Please!" Kagome hugged Rin close for a moment before agreeing to help her put the kimono on after a bath. Knowing they were in a secluded area and the rest of the group stayed in the village on the urging of the elder, Kagome and Rin bathed in the river. The water was cold and so it was a short bath. Kagome helped to wash Rin's hair with her shampoo and conditioner. When the bath was finished Kagome quickly got dressed after wrapping a towel around Rin. Sitting Rin down in front of her she set out to brush her hair until it behaved and then swept it up in a low ponytail. Her hair dry and out of the way Kagome began to dress the wiggling child. After securing the obi in place Rin rushed over to the water to see her refection.

"Oh. Rin looks like a lady. Do you think that Sesshomaru-sama will approve?" Kagome came up behind the girl and hugged her close to her chest.

"I think that Sesshomaru-sama would be a fool not to." Suddenly Kagome found herself pinned against a tree by a very masculine arm. Looking up the arm she came face to face with the very demon lord she was just speaking of.

"You dare to presume to call this Sesshomaru a fool?" He squeezed his hand before allowing her to speak.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I was merely telling Rin that you would approve of her new kimono." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the miko before letting her drop to the forest floor.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is glad to see you! Kagome-chan bought Rin this new kimono and now Rin looks like a lady!" She ran up and through her arms around one of his legs while she babbled up at him.

"Rin, stand away from this Sesshomaru so that he can inspect this 'gift'." Rin obediently took a few steps away from him and slowly moved in a complete circle. Sesshomaru nodded in approval before looking back to the woman who bestowed such a great gift on his ward.

"Miko." Said miko was now standing waiting for his response to the innocent gift.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed slightly before him.

"Why?" Kagome knew what he meant and sighed.

"You do not approve of the kimono? I have always seen Rin in the same kimono and when I was visiting my mother I saw it in a shop and wanted to get it for her. It seemed fitting that a ward of the western lands carried a symbol of her lord. I thought the kimono was perfect." Kagome watched the demon lord's face as she spoke. Sesshomaru nodded slightly before turning away.

"I approve of the kimono. It…suites." Sesshomaru glanced back at his ward. "Come, Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Bye Kagome-chan! Come and see me sometime again!" Then Rin turned and ran after her lord.

Kagome shook her head as she rubbed her neck. That bastard left bruises she was sure. Kagome shrugged and started to gather her things once more and head back to the village.


	3. Chapter 2: New Information Revealed

**Chapter 2: New Information Revealed**

Kagome stretched as her eyes fluttered open. She was greeted with the sun rise spilling over the open sky. The group had moved on after the encounter at the village. By the time she got back to the village Inuyasha was throwing a fit. Kagome giggled as she remembered…

(Flashback)

_Kagome walked back to into the village and everyone that she walked by bowed deeply to her. She approached the headman's house confused about receiving all the attention. The headman came forward and also bowed very deeply to the young girl._

"Thank Kami that you came today, priestess. The Lord Sesshomaru came to the village seeking his ward and when he was informed that she had a cold he became very upset. I then told the lord that a young miko took his ward to the river to try and cure her fever. We were promised death should anything be amiss with her. Shortly after he came back through with his young ward and departed without a word. We have you to thank for our lives priestess." Again the old man bowed to her. Kagome blushed and bowed back.

"There is no need to thank me. I was just doing what any miko would have done and helped the little girl. Gomen, can you tell me where my other company-"

"Kagome! What the hell happened to you! Why do I smell Sesshomaru all over you?" Kagome sighed and bowed once more to the headman.

"Gomen, Kirio, I think I have found them." Kagome turned toward Inuyasha with a sweet smile on her face. "Inuyasha, nothing happened. I was helping Rin when he showed up and then they left." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on her neck and he began growling low.

"Then tell me what the hell happened to your neck!" Inuyasha started to bellow and it was drawing unnecessary attention. Kagome found herself once again sighing as she raised a hand to her temple to drive off an oncoming headache.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." A familiar crash was heard as the hanyou face planted into the soft earth. "I said something I probably shouldn't have and Sesshomaru took it as an insult. It's no big deal it was straightened out and I am still alive so everything is fine." After he managed to pull himself out of the hole he insisted that we leave the village to continue on. 

(End Flashback)

So instead of waking up on a semi-soft futon Kagome was stretching on the very hard and unforgiving ground. Kagome sighed once more before getting out of bed. Glancing around she saw that the only one awake was Inuyasha and he was staring at her from under his bangs. Kagome shook her head and began to get things out of her pack for breakfast. She was so predicable that everyone knew that when they got up she would have everything ready and start making breakfast. The group slowly began to stir. Sango was the first one up and she quickly excused herself from the group. Miroku was the next one awake. He glanced around and when he realized that Sango was nowhere nearby he sighed and moved into a meditation position. Next were Kirara and Shippo. They woke up long enough to cuddle with each other before falling back asleep until breakfast was ready.

Kagome was used to this morning ritual that she didn't even pause in her preparations when the others began to stir. Kagome hummed quietly to herself as she began to cook. By the time Sango drifted back to camp breakfast was ready and Kagome was waking up the sleeping forms on her sleeping bag. Once breakfast was served the group sat in relative silence as they ate their first meal. Suddenly their breakfast was interrupted as a small figure flew from the tree line to barrel into Kagome. Inuyasha tensed and stood, drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha tensed waiting for his brother to make a move. Sango and Miroku stood as well awaiting the demon lord's appearance. Sesshomaru gracefully stepped from the trees and stood there giving Inuyasha a bored look. Kagome quickly untangled herself from Rin and stood bowing deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I was unaware that you would be making an appearance today. What can we do for you?" Kagome stood waiting on the taiyoukai to respond. Sesshomaru glanced over at the miko before making a small gesture with his hand. While Inuyasha tensed more Jaken stumbled from the trees carrying a large box. Jaken grumbled to himself about 'gifts for lowly ningens'.

"Miko, this is for you." Jaken stepped forward and gently laid the box down at the girl's feet before backing off grumbling to himself again. Kagome looked down at the box with interest before kneeling before the box. It was white and made of a thin wood. Carefully raising the lid Kagome peeked inside. There lay a beautiful Kimono. I was so like the one that she had bought for the young girl in the future. The only difference was that on the back instead of the great dog demons form she found a blue rose on top of a crescent moon. Kagome looked at her gift in shock.

"Now you can look like Rin and we will be ladies together!" Rin spoke for the first time she had been here. It knocked Kagome out of her stupor. Kagome bowed very low to Sesshomaru before speaking.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am very honored by this gift. Unfortunately I cannot accept it." Kagome kept her head down while she spoke. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

"You would decline such a great offering from the Lord of these lands?" Kagome bowed again before replying.

"I would love to be able to accept such a great offering but I cannot wear it. I travel all over the lands and such a beautiful kimono would only become ruined. I would hate to see such a thing happen Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha took the opportunity to step closer to his brother.

"Feh, why would you give Kagome something like this anyway, bastard?" Sesshomaru flicked a death glare at Inuyasha before returning his attentions on the miko still on her knees.

"You will accept it and you will wear it." Sesshomaru's word was law in these lands and so Kagome sighed heavily before nodding her acceptance. "You will go and change." Sesshomaru walked to a tree before elegantly sitting against its base and closing his eyes. Rin smiled up at her before going and sitting next to Sesshomaru on her knees. Kagome sighed once again before grabbing her bathing supplies and the kimono.

"Sango, I'm going to take a bath before getting into this. You want to join me?" Sango looked at her sister and nodded. "Miroku, don't even think about following us. Just stay here and make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid, okay?" Miroku nodded before settling into a meditative position again. Sango and Kagome walked to the spring in silence. Once they had disrobed and were settling into the warm water Sango finally spoke.

"Why could he have given you such a beautiful kimono?" Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes to try and relax.

"I don't know, it could be because the kimono that Rin is wearing was a gift from me." Kagome said as she opened her eyes to begin washing. At Sango's gasp she stopped at looked up at the taijiya with a raised brow.

"You gave the child that kimono?" Sango almost shrieked at the future girl.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Kagome was confused. Was a gift such a terrible thing?

"The picture on the back looks just like Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded. "You gave a symbol of the west as a gift to a child." Kagome nodded again getting frustrated. Sango sighed. "When someone gives a gift it is usually in payment of something that was done for them. When that gift also has a symbol of one of the lords on it, it means that the one giving the gift bows to that lord's law. You just told Sesshomaru that you would do whatever he says as a subject of the western lands." Sango finished her explanation in a whisper.

Kagome tilted her head a bit, pondering the new information. Was this a bad thing? Sesshomaru didn't really seem to care what she did. Yes it grated her nerves a little that when he said jump she was expected and now required to ask how high as she was jumping. But at the same time he wasn't around very often. Before yesterday he hadn't made an appearance since the final battle with the hanyou Naraku. No, it couldn't be that bad really, could it?


	4. Chapter 3: Kagome's Beauty and the Shiko

Chapter 3: Kagome's Beauty and the Shikon

Kagome and Sango finished washing before getting out of the hot spring. Sango quickly dressed in her slayer outfit before heading back to camp. Kagome looked at the kimono again with thoughts chasing each other through her mind. Kagome slipped into her bra and panties before picking up the first layer. This layer was pretty sheer although would almost fit as a night gown. The white brought out her tanned skin beautifully. Next was the outer layer. Slipping this layer over her next was a little bit more difficult but she managed it after a little struggle.

*Wow I'm glad that I took that class in high school. Otherwise I'd have no idea what I was doing.* Kagome grabbed the obi and lined it up exactly halfway before reaching behind herself to tie a simple bow tying the kimono closed. With a sigh she gathered her bathing supplies before heading back to camp. She stopped in the trees to look how everyone was doing. Inuyasha was sitting opposite the tree Sesshomaru was sitting at glaring at his half-brother. Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed like he didn't have a half-crazed hanyou wanting a reason to slit him in half. Rin sat weaving a flower wreath with red and white flowers and didn't notice her proximity. Jaken was nowhere to be seen. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to what remained of the fire talking quietly between the two of them. Shippo and Kirara were playing quietly off to the side but still near Inuyasha.

Kagome straightened her spine before walking into camp. Everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, stopped what they were doing to look at Kagome as she made her way to her bag to replace her bathing supplies. Rin brought her flowers over to Kagome as she was kneeling.

"Can Rin do your hair, Kagome-chan?" She nodded and got her brush out of her bag and handed it to the girl as she got comfortable on her knees. Rin brushed her hair out quietly before taking a string of ribbon from her obi. She pulled her hair up in a simple pony tail tying it with the ribbon. Then Rin braded the waist length hair and swept it into a bun around the older woman's pony tail. She then secured it using the left over length from the ribbon. Kagome looked back at the child with a smile. Rin grinned at Kagome before settling the red and white flower crown on her head.

"There. Kagome-chan looks perfect now." Rin quietly went back over to Sesshomaru before gently touching his arm. Sesshomaru slightly raised his head in indication that he was listening. "Kagome-chan is ready now Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru nodded before going back to his previous position. Inuyasha finally took his eyes off of Sesshomaru to look at Kagome. His mouth went slack at what he saw. Her kimono made her tan stand out as well as giving more definition to her curves. Her eyes popped out in contrast to the navy blue. Her hair was pulled away from her face so that only her bangs were left to frame her face. The flowers setting on top of her head only seemed to add to the look of a true lady.

"Wow, Kagome. You look like a lady." Inuyasha's comment made her blush slightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome inclined her head toward the hanyou. Shippo came up to her with a confused look in his eyes. "What's wrong Shippo?"

"Are you still my momma even though you look like a lady now? You're not going to leave me, are you?" Kagome reached out and cradled the boy in her arms as she pet his tail gently.

"Of course I won't leave you Shippo. I'm still your mom even if I look different than I normally do. There's nothing that can take me away from you." Shipp seemed to relax before giving her a small smile. Sesshomaru's voice destroyed the perfect moment between mother and son.

"Miko. Stand." Kagome sighed. *I seem to be doing that a lot today.* She gently placed Shippo back on the ground before standing. She stood silently with her hands clasped before her waiting for further instruction from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stood from the tree. His eyes racked over Kagome, assessing her new attire. Slowly he made his way closer to the priestess. Once within touching distance her changed his course and made a slow circle around the girl to stand behind her. Kagome tensed when she felt his touch on her obi tugging gently.

"Hold it right there bastard! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha jumped up drawing his sword.

"Miko, hold the front closed." Kagome raised her hands to keep the kimono in place. Sesshomaru quickly untied and retied the obi a little snugger. When she saw Sesshomaru once more in front of her she released the kimono. She reached behind her to check the knot. She found a more complicated knot in place then she was familiar with. She bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. If I may ask what knot did you use? I'm not familiar with it by touch." Sesshomaru gestured for Rin. Rin stood with her back to them so Kagome could see the knot used in her own obi. Kagome immediately recognized it as a formal knot. Kagome bent down to get a better look at the form when she heard a growl from Sesshomaru. Kagome stood straight up and looked at him. He was looking behind her and then she felt it: Evil.

"Rin go to Kirara and stay with her okay?" Rin nodded and ran over to the now transformed neko. Inuyasha moved up to stand with Sesshomaru. The others prepared for battle. Kagome looked around her for a weapon and saw her arrows on the other side of camp. Cursing under her breath she looked toward the tree line waiting for the new threat to reveal itself. Suddenly a very female voice filled the air.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is a pleasure to see you here. I was surprised when I first saw you here with this particular group of people. I only come for the priestess. I believe I have something that interests her." A figure appeared from behind a tree. She was striking in appearance. The demoness that stood before them was tall and slender with long light pink hair. Her marking were unlike any the group had seen before. Underneath one eye was a red tear drop placed above a small picture of a sword. She wore all black. Her pants were fitted while her shirt hung just below her hips and very loose. When she held out her closed hand everyone tensed. Then Kagome felt it, the dim pulse of jewel shards.

"Give them to me, now." Kagome stepped forward. The demoness smirked and opened her hands reveling three very tainted shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome stepped closer again only to hear a growl from behind her. Kagome closed her eyes and raised her hand in front of her. She concentrated on the pulse. Shutting out everything around her but the demoness and the jewels her hand glowed pale blue before the shards began to slowly make their way towards her. When she opened her eyes they were completely blue. Kagome reached out and snatched the shards from the air. She then turned around and walked away. The demoness laughed causing Kagome to stop and glance over her shoulder.

"Very unwise to turn your back on me girl, but you shall soon see the error of your ways." Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"You think that you can trick me? I knew what you did to the shards as soon as I touched them." Kagome turned and opened her hand, reveling three completely purified shards. "I am not as weak as you think I am so I suggest you run home and rethink this idea of yours before you wind up dead." Kagome turned back around and walked to a tree where she sat down. The demoness hissed before disappearing. Sango went to Kagome and sat next to her.

"So, do you have enough to start?" Kagome took out the bottle that had nine other shards in it. Kagome nodded.

"That makes twelve shards. That's half of the jewel so yes I can start."

"What are you speaking of miko?" Sesshomaru still stood half way across the open field.

"The Shikon no Tama is part of me. I brought it into this world. As part of me I can call it like I did just now and I can also absorb the jewel to protect it until it is complete again." Kagome spilled the shards from the bottle into her hand. Then the miko slipped into a meditative state has she concentrated on the jewel shards. What felt like only a few minutes to her was actually several hours. Then a blue flash of light and the shards were gone. Kagome fluttered her eyes open for a moment before passing out against the tree.


	5. Chapter 4: Midoriko and Her Gifts

Chapter 4: Midoriko and Her Gifts

Kagome groaned as she sat up. Her eyes fluttered open to look around her. She sat in the same field as before except that she could feel that it was not. A chuckle reached her ears and Kagome bolted up from the ground. She recognized that chuckle and the aura that went with it.

"I am glad that you have awoken." The voice was like music as it fell on her ears. Kagome shook her head before looking around to spot who had spoken.

"Who are you?" Kagome's voice was strong even though she was starting to panic on the inside.

"I am Midoriko, the creator of the Jewel of Four Souls." Suddenly right before her eyes a beautiful woman stood. She looked so much like Kagome that she was startled for a moment. She wore traditional miko garb underneath some light armor. It was like Kagome was looking into a mirror. Kagome, remembering her manors, bowed before the great priestess.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Midoriko-sama. Although if I may ask how-"

"How am I here? Well my child that is a very long story. Please sit down." Midoriko waved her hand at the tree Kagome was resting against a few minutes ago. Kagome sat and waited to see what the Lady was going to do.

"Well, let us see. I guess I should start at the beginning." Midoriko sat opposite of Kagome to begin her tale. "You know of the tale of the Shikon, yes? The great jewel was brought forth into this world because of me. I was battling a very powerful demon, not unlike that of Naraku. This demon was made up of many other lesser demons to create his true form. After seven days and seven nights of constant fighting I knew that I had to end it or be vanquished. So I did the only thing that I could. I let the demon bring me in close to the heart of his body thinking that I was giving up after the long battle. Once close enough I reached out with my powers and surrounded his soul, binding our souls together for all eternity. When our souls finished merging the power was condensed into the form of a small jewel. This jewel then burst forth from my dead chest and the powers of the Shikon no Tama were born.

"I have not been silent these past years. I have been searching for someone to bestow my powers to. While still mine and the demon's soul are merged, my powers were spared from the bonding. Originally I had chosen Kikyo and was just waiting for her to come into her full powers. Unfortunately she died before that ever happened. I knew then that her powers were not enough and that I needed someone stronger than even her to contain and wield that powers that I would give them. Then I saw you Kagome. I knew that from your first breath into this world that you were going to be the most powerful miko to walk since I myself was alive. That was when I knew that you would be able to handle the powers I would one day bequeath you. So I hid the jewel inside your body to keep it safe until I could give you these gifts. I have watched over you your entire life gauging you and your limits. I am pleased to say that you have yet to come upon the limit to your own power and by adding mine I know that you will be able to control it." Kagome looked down at her hands in thought.

"Midoriko-sama, how was I able to cross the strands of time?" Midoriko smiled warmly.

"That, I cannot take credit for. When I placed the jewel inside your body it was then that fate took over. You know that in your time there are no youkai or demons of any kind. Well this was a mistake in history. They were not supposed to die. So you were meant to transcend time itself to correct the error." Kagome blushed. She did not think that she was so important. Midoriko laughed. An easy going sound that sent chills up Kagome's back.

"Of course you are special dear. You thought that the only being able to transcend time was not a special being?" This made Kagome blush even more. "Now before you ask any more questions I have a gift for you. Well a few." Kagome watched as a low table appeared in front of Midoriko with several things places upon it. Midoriko gestured for Kagome to come closer.

"Why are you giving me gifts?" Kagome's voice was quiet as she voiced her concerns. "What if you are wrong and I'm not the one you are looking for? What if I mess up?" Midoriko sat silent for a minute before speaking.

"I know in my heart that you are the girl I have been looking for. Now, on to the gifts. The first," she said has she placed her hand on the item, "is a very special bow and quiver. This bow is marked with runes for protection and peace. The quiver has only one arrow in it because that is all that you need. Once you take the arrow out another with take its place. Next is this." Midoriko held up a small vile. "Someone very close to you is going to die soon. This potion will save their life but at a very high cost. It will turn that person into what they are not. Once the person dies pore the vile over their heart and it will begin to beat again." Next Midoriko picked up a necklace. "This gem is very powerful and has great healing properties. I believe that someone you know is lacking something they wish to gain back. This gem will help them. All that you must do is push your own powers though the gem and it will amplify that power. This gem can only be used to heal but it will never fade so you may continue to use it for the rest of your life. But be warned that if it is fate that the person is to die then this gem will not work. You cannot change a person's destiny. That is all I have for you at this time. We will see each other again dear. Count on it."

Kagome began to feel very tired as she lay out on the grass. Her eyes slid shut as Midoriko disappeared from the clearing.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Life and The Mark

Chapter 5: A New Life and The Mark

Kagome slowly took inventory of the area around her as she was waking up. She felt fine, stronger than she remembered, but fine. Her hand was clasped tightly around what felt like her bow. Her kimono was still in place as well as her hair. Around her she felt others moving around. It might be Sango or Miroku moving around the camp site. She felt an aura next to her and knew that Sesshomaru had stayed by her side while she was out. She could not feel any of the other companions. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. The sun had long since gone down and a crescent moon shined down on them. The stars were out full force. Sango and Miroku sat together speaking quietly. Shippo was in her sleeping bag already asleep. Kirara, Inuyasha, and Rin were nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru sat with his back against the same tree she had been resting on. His eyes were trained on her face.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said. Sango and Miroku looked up and rushed over to their friend.

"You're awake! I'm so glad. What happened?"

"Lady Kagome, it is good to see you up. Are you well?" Kagome smiled up at her friends.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened when everyone is here. Where are Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru as she spoke. He looked at her and smirked. It wasn't that his mouth moved but that his eyes sparkled for a moment.

"The hanyou is keeping an eye on my daughter while she is bathing." Sesshomaru closed his eyes after his remark and leaned against the tree.

"Sesshomaru, there is something that I need to tell-" Kagome's words froze as she felt the approach of a very evil entity. Immediately thinking of the little girl, Kagome jumped up from her position and ran to where the presence spiked. Kagome appeared at the stream to see Rin get a scorpion stinger through her back. Kagome didn't even stop to think. Taking up the bow that was still clutched in her hand, she took aim. The arrow started to glow bright blue right before she released the arrow. The demon was purified on contact. Kagome rushed over to the girl who now lay on the grass staring up at the sky.

"Rin!" Kagome dropped to her knees next to the girl.

"Kagome-chan? Thank you for saving me, but I think that you were a little too late." Rin tried to laugh but it came out as a sputtering cough. "Sesshomaru…daddy… I knew that you would come." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. What she saw made the tears flow. Sesshomaru stood with a look of pure terror on his face. Tears started to show in his eyes. He sank down on the other side of the girl and took up her hand.

"I'm sorry Rin. I cannot save you because I've already brought you back once." Rin nodded.

"I know daddy. It's okay." Rin's eyes were filled with sadness but a smile was still on her lips.

"Rin," Kagome softly called. Rin looked at her. "Rin, if you had the choice to die as a human or live as a demon, what would you choose?" Kagome's voice was serious as she looked into the girls eyes. Rin closed her eyes for a few moments before she opened them once again. Kagome knew her time was slipping but she needed an answer.

"I would choose what ever let me be with daddy." Rin's voice was getting unsteady. Kagome knew she was almost gone. "Daddy, Rin l… loves…y…you…" Sesshomaru let a tear fall from his eye.

"I love you as well my daughter." Kagome took out the vial that would give this girl new life. Her hearing became very acute as she listened to the girls heartbeat. When it stopped she gave it a few more moments before she uncorked the vile.

"Sesshomaru, I need a drop of your blood." Sesshomaru clenched his hand and then extended it towards Kagome. She caught a drop of his blood in the vile and then poured it over the now still heart of Rin. At contact the potion was absorbed into her skin. The only thing left was a perfect crescent moon were the liquid made contact with her skin. A green light surrounded the girl as an ear piercing scream ripped through the trees. The light faded and there lying on the ground was a living breathing Inu demon pup. Her face was still Rin but now she had silvery white hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were golden and she had claws at the ends of her fingers. Her eyes were filled with confusion as she stared up at Sesshomaru.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Sesshomaru gathered her up to his chest as best as he could with one arm. Kagome smiled at them and stood to leave them alone. She glanced once more at father and daughter before going back to camp. Inuyasha was sitting by the fire when she came back to camp. Kagome was furious with the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the filth to get his attention. It worked when he jumped up and looked at her with confusion. "Do you even realize what you have done?" Inuyasha took a step back from the angry miko.

"Feh, what are you yelling about this time?" Inuyasha's ears lay back on his head.

"You were supposed to be watching Rin so she could take a bath! Where were you?" Kagome started to slowly advance on the hanyou as fear crossed his eyes. "Do you know that she was attacked by a scorpion demon? Do you know that she died?" Realization hit him as he sank to the ground.

"What is Sesshomaru going to do to me?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome still heard him and growled low in her throat.

"You should worry more about what **I'M** going to do to you! You filthy, worthless, spineless, glorified piece of shit are going to be hurting if you can even walk away from this!"

Kagome lunged at the half-demon with murder in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't even try to dodge. Kagome wrapped her hands around his throat and let loose some of her purification powers. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Sango and Miroku looked on shocked that Kagome could do this. She grabbed the shirt of the fire-rat and ripped it off of Inuyasha. Charging the tip of her finger she drew a letter 'R' on his skin, over his heart. Inuyasha's scream filled the clearing as it burnt deep enough to scar even someone with demon blood. Kagome screeched before letting him fall to the floor. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before going over to a tree and sitting down.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing carrying Rin. He looked around and took in the scene. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, his skin smoking from the burns. Sango and Miroku looked on with pity and Shippo was hugging Sango crying. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and laid Rin in her arms. Kagome looked down at the girl and smiled smoothing her hair. Rin smiled back before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Sesshomaru walked over to the hanyou to get a better look at him. He had burn marks around his neck as well as one on his chest. The marks on his neck would heal he knew, but the chest would scar forever portraying and reminding him of his failure.

"You are lucky, half breed, that the miko got to you first. You would not be breathing right now had I gotten to you in the rage I was in. Now you will have a reminder of what you failed to do and I find it fitting." Sesshomaru nodded toward the houshi and taijiya before walking over to Kagome and his daughter. He sat with his back against the tree and looked at the girls. Rin had fallen asleep and Kagome was following very quickly. He leaned his head against the tree, keeping silent watch.


End file.
